The Learning Process
by BakaSaru13
Summary: First Story! Naruto and Sasuke find their love, but what now? A twisted tale of Romance. What about Kakashi and Iruka? See what they've been doing! SasuNaru, KakaIru, hints of Uchihacest and NaruIta. Death. Lemon. Rated M for a very good reason. NEW TITLE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Oops! Kakashi and Iruka's Big Secret**

Kakashi sat up in bed and looked out his window, staring at the blue sky. _I think they're waiting for me again…_"Oh, well." He yawned. _I'll just be late as always….I'm sure they don't mind. _

Team 7 was waiting on the bridge for Kakashi sensei, as always, when Iruka walked by. "Hi, Iruka sensei!" Naruto smiled. "Oh, hello Naruto." Iruka smiled in reply. "Naruto, I think he has better things to do than talk to you." Sakura sighed grumpily. Sasuke stayed silent, looking down at the pavement below him. _He's so cute… _Sasuke blushed. _I shouldn't be thinking like that about Naruto…what's wrong with me?_ Iruka and Naruto were chatting peacefully. He blinked and looked up at them. Naruto looked at him and caught his eye, then smiled. Sasuke blushed again, and looked down. _Damn it, keep your cool…_ he thought to himself. His "attacks" as he called them, made him of guard and caused him to daydream.

After a while, something touched his shoulder, and he looked up to see Kakashi smiling at him. "You're blushing, what happened?" he asked, and Sasuke blushed more. Iruka looked at Kakashi. "Hello, Ka-chan." He let slip, and Kakashi looked alarmingly at him. "Oh, I'm sorry…I meant Kakashi." Iruka smiled mischievously at him a bit, and then continued chatting to Naruto. Sasuke noticed the smile and looked up at Kakashi. "Can I talk to you about something, Kakashi sensei?" "Hm? Yes of course." He replied, a trace of nervousness in his voice. He led Sasuke away from the group to a small clearing in a forest.

"Uh…this is hard for me to say but…" Sasuke stuttered. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Is this about the blushing?" he smiled. "Well, sort of." Sasuke replied, blushing yet again. "Alright what is it?" Kakashi said straightforwardly, as if he already knew. Sasuke shuffled his feet and looked up at Kakashi. Kakashi looked up and away from him. "What is it, Kakashi sensei?" Sasuke asked edgily. "Get down and hide." Kakashi whispered. Sasuke obeyed and hid in a thick bush, watching carefully.

Kakashi pulled down his mask. Iruka came out of nowhere and glomped Kakashi. "Wondered where you were, Ka-chan." He grinned, "I feel playful." "Iru-chan…"Kakashi pushed Iruka down. Iruka wrapped an arm around Kakashi's neck and touched his cheek. Kakashi bent his head down and kissed Iruka passionately, letting his hands roam all over Iruka's body. That was the answer Iruka wanted. He shuddered and closed his eyes.

_Kakashi seems to have completely forgotten about me…but what is he doing?_ Sasuke thought to himself and watched.

Kakashi moved his mouth to Iruka's neck and nibbled away. Kakashi's hand roamed up Iruka's shirt, stroking his stomach softly. "I want to make love to you…" Iruka gasped, "I love you so much Ka-seme…" "I love you too iru-uke." Kakashi replied and undid Iruka's pants. Iruka took off his shirt and vest and his wrists were suddenly pinned. Iruka moaned quietly and Kakashi licked his way down his stomach and hitched as Kakashi put his tongue under the top of his pants.

"I-I…" Sasuke stuttered quietly when Kakashi started to pull off his vest as well. Kakashi, sitting on top of Iruka, toppled over and Iruka sat up stiffly, pulling a kunai from his holster. Kakashi stared straight at where Sasuke was hiding. Sasuke had no choice. He crawled out of the bush and stood up. Kakashi swore and looked at Iruka, who was trembling as he put the kunai back. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and gestured for him to sit down. Iruka acted like a little boy caught committing a crime and pulled his knees to his chest frightfully.

"Iruka, you ought to talk to Sasuke about this too…Sasuke's in love with Naruto." Kakashi said bluntly. Sasuke gasped and fell back and Iruka dropped his knees. "Oh dear lord…" Iruka sighed,"What have we done to the students?" "He must've done it on his own accord, seeing as how we were so careful to conceal our affair." Kakashi stated logically. Sasuke nodded. "I thought…I was the only one that…but…both of you…just right here…you…" he babbled meaninglessly and shifted his eyes to his feet.

Kakashi smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Well I think you should just force Naruto…that's what I originally did to Iruka." He looked to the side at Iruka who was now blushing. "I grew to love him as our affair progressed…but I was appalled at first." Iruka said in defense.

Sasuke looked up and stared at Kakashi. "Just go and find him, tell him how you feel." Kakashi sighed. "I guess I could help out a little too…" Iruka whispered. They both looked at him. "What could you do?" Sasuke asked hopefully. Iruka looked slightly mischievous. "I'll tell him I want to meet him for ramen. Then you can walk in to the shop and pretend to not notice us. I'll call you out if Naruto doesn't before we leave, and say you guys should hang out somewhere while I go do some work." Kakashi looked taken aback. "Well, well, it looks like he's got some brains. Iruka glared a bit at Kakashi and then looked to Sasuke. "Go tell him the news…it'll be tonight. No need to wait." Sasuke thanked him and Kakashi waved Sasuke away. "We have work to finish." Sasuke left without a protest to tell Naruto the date set for that night. _This is gonna be great…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Here We Go! Iruka's Plan Takes Action**

Sakura and Naruto were still waiting on the bridge, baffled at what had happened to Sasuke and Kakashi after they had said goodbye to Iruka. "I wonder if Sasuke was kidnapped, or killed, or…or…" Sakura stammered. Naruto looked as worried as Sakura but did not say anything, because he thought Sasuke would be fine. While Sakura worried herself to death, Naruto looked up to see Sasuke walking toward them and smiling at him. _If only he knew how I feel... _they both thought together.

When Sasuke told Naruto about the ramen date with Iruka, Naruto grew excited. _Should I ask Sasuke to go with us…? _He asked himself._ No, I'd just get rejected. He doesn't love me the way I love him. _

Sasuke looked at him thoughtfully and turned to Sakura. "I…um…Iruka doesn't want you to go with them he said it was…personal so um…" Sasuke tied to say, and Sakura took it the wrong way. "Sasuke, of course I'll have dinner with you!" she smiled at him. "NO!" Sasuke panicked and ran off. _He's so shy…_ Sakura and Naruto thought to themselves. Then they went their separate ways.

That night Sasuke waited at the door of his apartment for the right time to depart for the ramen shop. He was about to leave when Sakura walked down the hall toward him. He acted as if she weren't there, pretending not to notice her. Then she stopped in front of him.

"I'm here, Sasuke! Oh, did you go through all that trouble dressing up for me? You didn't have to…but I'm flattered!" she said cheerily. Sasuke couldn't hide what he was thinking. "It's not for you, it's for Naruto!" he yelled, and ran down the hallway and out the door. Sakura was left baffled about what he meant by 'it's for Naruto'. She decided to wait as long as it took for him to return to his apartment, and as the door was open, she let herself in. _He won't mind. _She thought.

Iruka and Naruto were walking to the ramen shop, when Sasuke ran into them. He fell back and looked up to see who he had run into. "I'm sorry!" he said quickly and stood up. Naruto looked him up and down. "Sasuke, nice clothes. Did you dress up for me?" he suddenly shut his mouth and blushed furiously. Sasuke panicked and yelled "No, of course not!" much to the sadness of Naruto and the dismay of the close by Kakashi, whom he ran into next. "Kakashi sensei! I…I…" Sasuke stammered. Kakashi helped him up and guided him into the ramen shop. "I saw something you're going to like." He reassured.

When Sasuke and Kakashi sat down near Iruka and Naruto, Iruka called out to Kakashi. "Hello!" he grinned, "Why don't you eat with us?" "Of course," Kakashi grinned back, "but I have a guest. Is it alright if he comes along as well?" He gestured to Sasuke. "Of course," Iruka said with the hospitality of a gracious host, but when Kakashi approached, said under his breath, just loud enough for the group to hear, "Ka-seme." Naruto stared at Iruka, and looked almost afraid. Then he looked at Sasuke and sat down. Sasuke sat next to Naruto stiffly.

The waiter came to take their orders, and then left, muttering to himself about the children in the group being 'the quietist he'd ever heard'. Kakashi and Iruka, however, were chatting away and being quite friendly.

Suddenly Naruto twitched and Sasuke pulled his hand out from under the table, blushing at what he had just done. _Did he just…?_ Naruto thought. _I can't believe I just… _Sasuke thought simultaneously. Naruto blushed and looked at Kakashi, who then knew what had happened. Kakashi put his arm around Iruka's shoulders and whispered something in his ear, then they both stood up.

"Well Kakashi and I have some work to do, so I think you two should talk more…find someplace to chat, whatever." Iruka said calmly. "Yes, goodbye." Naruto said a little edgily and looked at Sasuke, both of them still blushing feverishly when the other couple left.

"Naruto I…" Sasuke said quietly. "Sasuke…was that you?" Naruto gasped. "I-listen, Naruto I….." Sasuke stammered, and remembered what Kakashi had told him. "Naruto, why don't we go take a walk and talk this over?" Naruto smiled. "Did you grope me? I want a straight answer." He demanded. "Yes, but…I'm sorry…I…" Sasuke continued. Naruto smiled even more. "I'll take a walk with you then…Sasu-chan." He said as if he had practiced it again and again in front of a mirror, "Do you have a honeymoon suite?" Sasuke looked up. "There's my apartment." Sasuke attempted. "Fine then…" Naruto gestured outside and they left the shop.

The waiter went to table 8 to give them their orders, but all four of them had vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: To the Apartment! Naruto and Sasuke's 'Joke' on Sakura**

As Sasuke and Naruto walked they flirted, chatting about how long each of them had loved the other and for what reasons. Suddenly Sasuke dragged Naruto down a dark alley. "This way's faster," he reassured Naruto, "And also…darker." Naruto felt himself being pinned to a wall and his jacket unzip. He felt Sasuke lift his shirt and feather kisses on his stomach, making him feel humid and breathless. Then Sasuke stopped. "Let's wait…my apartment is close by and we might get caught here." Naruto nodded and Sasuke took his hand, pulling him along.

Sakura sat on Sasuke's couch, fuming. _He left and hasn't come back yet…I wonder if he forgot about me…after he dressed up and everything! That makes me sad just thinking of the fun we could've had…_ She thought. Then she heard Sasuke outside. She smiled and hid herself in a closet near the door. _I'll surprise him…kind of like his favorite girl popping out of a cake!_ She smiled to herself. _I'm brilliant._

At the door of his apartment he unlatched it slightly, and picked up Naruto. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms round Sasuke's neck. "Home sweet home!" Sasuke laughed, and kicked open the door. Sakura jumped out of the closet and yelled, "Surprise!" and Sasuke almost dropped Naruto.

"What? Why is Sakura here, Sasu-chan?" Naruto said, baffled. "I do not know…" Sasuke replied slowly. He stood here with Naruto in his arms, horrified. Sakura stared at Naruto's arms around Sasuke's neck, and looked the new lovers up and down. "Oh god…" She whispered awkwardly, "I can't believe…wow." She swayed a bit and almost fell over. Then she smiled.

"Nice joke, guys! You're getting pretty good! What do you do next, kiss?" She giggled. "Actually…" Naruto started, but was silenced by a long passionate kiss from Sasuke. "How far are you guys willing to go for a joke?" Sakura laughed. Sasuke put Naruto down and dropped to one knee, slipping his hand under Naruto's shirt. "All the way…" he replied with a sultry glance.

Naruto looked down at him. "Do you mind a guest, then?" he asked Sasuke seductively and looked at Sakura. "If you don't…" Sasuke responded, licking Naruto's stomach, "after all, it's just a 'joke'…" Sasuke continued, cupping Naruto. Naruto gasped. "I don't mind…but she might…at least when she figures out it isn't a joke…" He managed before his knees gave way, and Sasuke caught him. "You seem so weak, Naru-uke…" He whispered in Naruto's ear. "Because you make me feel so," Naruto whispered back at him, closing his eyes. Sasuke moved Naruto's headband over his eyes. "No peeking…" he teased and nipped Naruto's ear. Sasuke stripped Naruto of his jacket and shirt and threw them at Sakura's feet. "Be useful and take that somewhere…far away." He told her. Sakura picked them up kicked the door of the apartment closed, and sat stiffly on the couch watching, horrified but aroused somehow. _This isn't a joke…_ She thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Word Spreads! Trauma of the Kunoichis**

Suddenly Sakura stood up and ran out, slamming the door behind her. _I can quit going after Sasuke and let Ino 'have him' _She thought evilly. _Yes, that would work. _She laughed and called Ino. "Ino? It's me Sakura. I was wondering if we could get together sometime and talk things over…"

"She left." Sasuke told Naruto, "Now I can do whatever I want to you…" Sasuke carried Naruto over to his bed and laid him down. He stripped himself, then proceeded to strip Naruto of his pants and lick every inch of his body. Naruto wriggled under Sasuke as if trying to get away, but Sasuke held him in place. Every time Naruto opened his mouth to cry out, Sasuke silenced him with a kiss, sucking Naruto's tongue into his mouth with a passion. Suddenly Sasuke flipped him over on the bed. He bit Naruto's neck hard and entered where he had longed to be for so long. This time Sasuke allowed Naruto to scream out in both pain and pleasure as he plunged into him repeatedly. "Does it hurt, Naru-uke?" Sasuke panted in Naruto's ear. All Naruto could do was cry out "Sasu-seme!" and grab the pillow underneath him.

"Sakura, why did you want to talk to me so bad?" Ino questioned when they met outside on the bridge. "I've decided to stop going after Sasuke. You can have him; I think you deserve him more than I do." Sakura explained. Ino hugged her. "I'm glad you finally realized it." She said smugly. Now if you excuse me I think I'm going to go steal Sasuke's heart." "I wouldn't do that right now…" Sakura warned. "Don't go back on what you said, now!" Ino whined. "Uh well…I think he's…asleep!" Sakura tried. "I'm going to go at least say hi, he doesn't sleep very heavily. And besides I want to cuddle with--" Ino was interrupted by a loud ear piercing scream. "Was that Naruto screaming?" She looked up at Naruto's window. _He doesn't look like he's awake…the lights are off. _Ino thought, _He must be having a nightmare._ Ino disappeared into the building just as Sakura heard very dimly a cry of 'Sasu-seme' from Sasuke's room. Sakura looked at the door Ino had gone through. _I didn't lock the door when I left the room, did I? _She pondered, _I guess Naruto and Sasuke are going to have n unexpected visitor, then… _Sakura shrugged and went into her own apartment, left wondering why none of this bothered her.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He gasped and tensed, a wave of pleasure running like electricity through him. Then he collapsed and Sasuke unloaded into him, collapsing as well.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sasuke whispered breathlessly into Naruto's ear. Naruto cried out a little again and Sasuke flipped him back over. Naruto opened his eyes and stared exhaustedly into Sasuke's eyes. "I…I…I love you, Sasu-seme!" he said, flushed. "I love you too…" Sasuke gasped and collapsed again, this time onto Naruto's chest. "I will protect you…" Naruto told him softly and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke laid on top of Naruto with his eyes open thinking about what he had said. "Protect me, Naruto, I feel weak next to you…" he whispered back. "With my life," Naruto reassured, "I would give up the world to see you smile…" Then Naruto's arms grew limp and he fell asleep.

Sasuke heard a knock on the door. "Ooohh Saaaasuuukeee!" Said a voice he didn't quite recognize. "Go away!" he yelled back at the voice. "But Sasuke…" The voice whined. Sasuke contemplated the situation. _That was definitely a girl, and if they walked in right now… _Sasuke looked at the clothes strewn around the apartment. _They might get quite a shocker… Maybe Sakura is trying to get another peek…I bet it is her._ Sasuke carefully climbed out of bed and covered Naruto with the sheet. He got a towel and put it around his waist, and then opened the door yelling, "Welcome Back, Sakura!" with perfect conviction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:Don't Be Shy! Sasuke and Ino's Surprise**

Ino stood at the door horrified at the fact he was expecting her to be Sakura. _He's dressed like this and saying I'm Sakura? That must mean she… _"You're not Sakura…" Sasuke stated dumbstruck. Naruto, upon hearing Sasuke say "Sakura" whined loudly. "Sakura go away!" He yelled and got out of the bed groggily. "Uh oh…" Sasuke said and covered the doorway just in time to block Ino's view of the exhausted and naked Naruto, who walked out of the bedroom and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. "Sasu-chan why are you out of bed?" he whined, eyes still covered with his headband. (Don't ask how he got to Sasuke like that.)Ino stared at the arms and then at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Ino and Naruto breathed heavily on Sasuke's neck and caressed his stomach. "Well I…don't know why you're here but…I think you should leave." Sasuke laughed a bit. Then he blushed. "I think you should leave now…" He said again and wished he had more than just a towel. "Sakura, go away…" Naruto said again, still thinking it was the third member of Team 7 who was standing at the door. Sasuke gasped and blushed deeper as Naruto slipped his hand under his towel.

Ino wanted to leave very badly, but her eyes were plastered on the scene. "…Have it your way." Sasuke shrugged and spun around. He kissed Naruto passionately. "Sasu-chan…this time I wanna be seme…please?" Naruto begged. Sasuke looked at him. "You think you can handle it?" he questioned as if he were a drill sergeant, or a rather gentle one. "Yea…" Naruto replied with a little bit of suspicion. "You have to guide me…" Sasuke teased, "…and if you mess up…I have to take matters into my own hands again."

He bit Naruto's ear and licked a trail down to his mouth. Then he kissed Naruto on the lips quickly and fell to one knee. Ino slammed the door closed.

"I can't believe she actually…sent me there." Ino gasped as she ran away.

Naruto removed the headband from his eyes. "Your turn…" he sang. He pushed Sasuke's headband down over his eyes and took the towel from his waist. Then he paused. _Damn it….I don't know what to do!_ He thought. He pushed Sasuke down to the floor and started to touch him all over. _Does he know I'm stalling?_ He let his hands wander down Sasuke's stomach and skip to his feet, working their way up Sasuke's legs. _Or am I? _He asked himself. Sasuke shuddered and whimpered. Naruto began his caresses again, this time almost a massage. Then he put Sasuke's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself._ Okay Naruto. 1…2…3…Go!_

Ino got to Sakura's door and kicked it open. "SAKURA!" she screamed at her. "Ino is that you?" she came from the bathroom of her apartment, dressed only in a towel and drying her hair. "I told you not to go right now." She sighed, "What did you see?" Ino dropped to her knees. "A lot…too much. But I…liked it, kinda."

There was a figure lurking in the darkness of the night, watching Naruto and Sasuke's every move. _So it begins…this could become quite troublesome…this change that the nine tail boy has wrought upon my prey…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Caught In the Act! Kakashi and Iruka**

Naruto shut his eyes tightly and pushed hard, putting all his feelings that had been bottled up into that single first stroke, that first test of superiority. Sasuke whimpered and almost cried, grabbing Naruto's shoulders and raking his fingernails down them. Naruto winced but continued, feeling blood drip down his arms. A fierceness and lust glowed in Sasuke's eyes. "How long can you hold out Naru-seme?" He said between his teeth and grinned. "You'll…find…out." Naruto panted as he increased his pace. Sasuke arched his back and almost screamed. Naruto kissed him deeply as if it was a reward for not doing so, and their tongues played as their bodies mingled. Naruto moved his mouth to Sasuke's neck and bit his way softly down to his chest, then licked his way back up. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's head. "You get pretty good when you're turned on, you know that?" he said smoothly, "Wait for it…

Kakashi and Iruka were on a couch and Iruka was on top of Kakashi, asleep. Kakashi was reading his book, one arm around Iruka and of course, his mask pulled down far enough for a kiss to be concerned. As Kakashi was struggling to turn the page, Ino burst into the room.

Kakashi pulled up his mask and looked at her. "Do you have an invitation to barge into my home?" he questioned and continuing to attempt to turn the page. "Um…well…Sasuke and Naruto…" she muttered and looked at Iruka, "WOW. You two too?" Kakashi dropped the book and covered Iruka's ears. "You're going to wake Iru-chan up. Keep the noise level to a whisper." Ino stood, stunned into silence again. Iruka shifted farther up onto Kakashi and rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder.

"And?" Kakashi looked impatient, "Why are you still here?" _He's shameless…I wonder if Sasuke and Naruto got it from them_... Ino thought to herself. And with that she closed the door behind her. She walked down the road and took a side path leading to more apartments. She was headed for Sakura's apartment. _Brilliant plan, Ino!_

Naruto continued and was suddenly flipped over. "Sasuke! What are you doing!" he exclaimed in surprise. But the determined boy ignored his lover's plea and began to move up and down, slowly then quicker._ This is taking too long…_ He thought to himself. As if on cue Naruto hitched and released. Then he collapsed back onto the ground and panted heavily, quickly slipping into unconsciousness again as if he had left his worries and defenses inside of Sasuke's body.

Sasuke removed the headband from his eyes and picked Naruto up, carrying him to bed. He stared at Naruto's naked body, his mind taking every inch of it and admiring the beauty. He felt his eyes wander down, until they rested on Naruto's curse mark.

_I hadn't noticed that before…_ He thought to himself, _what is that mark on his belly?_ He studied it for a long time and caressed it lightly. It felt hot to the touch._ Maybe I should talk to Kakashi about it…_ he wondered. He let his hand tickle down from the mark to between Naruto's legs, then lead his hand back up. _It's such a confusing pattern…_ He sat down on the bed and pressed his cheek to it. _It seems erotic that I might be the only one to know about this mark…_ He sighed, moved up on the bed and pulled the sheets over them. He held Naruto close to him and fell asleep.


End file.
